


The One Where Janus is Jealous

by yellowpaintpots



Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [59]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Remus being himself, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Prompt: "Oh, you're jealous!"
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725331
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	The One Where Janus is Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> its been a while, huh?

Janus drummed his fingers against the arm of the couch as he watched Patton and Remus closely. The creative side hung onto Patton like a climbing frame, his arms wrapped around Patton's neck as he pressed their bodies close together. Remus shifted his head closer, whispered something with a smirk into Patton's ear.

And Patton _laughed_.

Janus frowned, his brows furrowing as he watched. He quickly looked away when Patton's gaze turned to him. The human side of his face flushed, cheek warm, burning with embarrassment at being caught staring.

He stood up, muttering a quiet goodbye before heading towards the stairs. A fool, of course, as he could just sink out. He heard uneven footsteps and a small yelp from Patton behind him before a few quicker footsteps and a hand on his shoulder.

He turned. Patton stood with a small frown and worried eyes.

"You ok, Jan?" He asked softly.

Janus shrugged Patton's hand off and gave a little wave. "Oh, you know. I'm a busy guy, I have some things to do."

"Liar!" Remus yelled from behind Patton. Janus briefly considered removing his tongue. Not that it would do much, of course.

Patton pouted and crossed his arms. "You can't fool me that easily. What's wrong?"

Janus paused, eyes wandering over to where Remus had moved, now sat half-on the couch. Patton's eyes narrowed for a second before he gasped.

"Oh!! You're jealous!"

Janus stepped back and looked away. "Of course not! Why would I be jealous?"

"Well, me and Remus have been hanging out all day and you've looked super grumpy about it the entire time!" Patton said before smiling. "But don't worry! I'm not taking him from you, he's all yours."

Janus barely heard the near-screech of a laugh that came from Remus over the sound of his heart thudding in his ears.

"Oh m- MY **_GOD_** — Patton you absolute gem," Remus cackled, now swinging his arm over Patton's shoulder. "He's trying to get in _your_ pants, not mine."

Janus once again considered cutting out Remus's tongue. Maybe feeding it to one of the horrifying creatures he kept on his side of the Imagination.

Janus was pulled back into reality by Patton finally speaking up, voice quiet and face red.

"Well... Uhm... We should probably get dinner first."

Remus grinned, way more teeth showing than Janus remembered humans having. Creepy. The creative side pushed Patton up against Janus before waving.

"I best leave you lovebirds to it then!" He laughed as he sunk out.

"... _Bastard_ ," Janus hissed in response.


End file.
